deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan (b. 31 May), more commonly known simply as Amy, is a pure-blood witch of the wealthy Jordan family, the youngest child and only daughter born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She is also the younger sister of Archie, Greg and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy and her brothers were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Amy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where she followed familial tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout her school years, she effectuated the role of a mean-spirited and vindictive bully, inflicting her sharp tongue and the violent nature of her brothers upon all those who crossed her. She was also the ringleader of her very own gang, who chiefly antagonised Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Academically, Amy was a gifted witch with abilities that put her on par with and on many occasions above her brothers. She tutored in a number of subjects, later became a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team in her seventh year, and was selected as a Prefect during her fifth year, at the end of which her family was confronted by social care. Amy's resolve began to wear away in her sixth year as a result of the harsh treatment she suffered at home and the social ostracism she faced from her own friends. Her gradual disillusionment with her repressed lifestyle surprisingly lead her to make alliances with the same people she had spent her foremost years bullying. Amy eventually proved herself to be instrumental in having her father arrested, leading to his subsequent incarceration in Azkaban for the murders of the Mortan family. In the wake of this crime, she controversially chose to return to Hogwarts for her final year and began to work on reforming herself and the family name. Following Hogwarts, Amy became a businesswitch of notable prowess, joining Gregory at The Souverain and running the casino to success alongside her elder brother. She also became an established socialite within the wizarding world, often engaging in a number of philanthropic acts in order to better the tainted legacy of their family. Amy married three times, having divorced Callum Cridden twice and eventually settling with Alistair Vance, with whom she had her only child Daphne. She gained several nieces and nephews through her brothers and their respective partners, inclusive of her nephew Leo who would eventually go on to name his own eldest daughter in honour of her. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Amy was extremely confident, a sentiment she expressed when speaking to Elliot Potter whilst awaiting their turns to be Sorted. Elliot thought her to be highly spirited yet rather narrow-minded. Without knowledge of who he was, she made an intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and the Hufflepuff House, but otherwise acted in quite a cordial manner by going as far as to offer him friendship. However, upon finding out who he actually was, Amy made a series of disparaging remarks and declared that they could not actually be friends as they were "too different". Elliot retaliated towards her arrogant and disdainful attitude, resulting in an argument that created animosity to last for several years throughout their schooling. Eventually, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, like all other members of her family. Her brothers were the only ones in the Great Hall that gave a standing ovation. Throughout the school year, Amy rapidly formed friendships with her fellow Slytherins, including consummate members of her gang such as Cassius Gravesworth and Verbena Rawkes. Presumably after gathering her companions, Amy established herself as their leader, marking the start of her long-lived mean streak in which she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. Second year By her second year at Hogwarts, Amy had managed to fully assemble her own gang, a small and select amount of students in her year marking herself as their self-appointed leader. As a means of making their friendship recognised by their peers, Amy persuaded her father to buy herself and all other member an expensive watch each. This led people to speculate that the only reason the group advocated for Amy's tyrannical behaviour was because of her wealth and what they would gain in return. Amy was likely present when her close friend Cassius Gravesworth made taunting remarks towards Aggie Dewkes, leading Elliot Potter to defend her. Such actions sparked Aggie's long-standing crush on Elliot, and later in the year, she sent him an anonymous Singing Valentine for Valentine's Day. Elliot's reaction to the message was far from positive, as he had been accosted and chased throughout Hogwarts by the dwarf assigned to deliver it. Amy apparently found the situation hilarious and was "laughing for days", loudly recounting the event to whoever was willing to listen. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Amy was an extremely haughty-looking girl who looked as though she had been groomed especially for dinner parties and social functions. She bore the typical Jordan attributes of large dark eyes, prominent brows, full lips and an angular face, packaged with the arrogant bearing common for members of their family. She had brown curly hair and a slow drawling voice that always made it difficult to distinguish whether she was being sarcastic. Compared to her brothers who had very broad frames, Amy was rather thin, something she allegedly inherited from her mother. According to Udele Quint, she had a "pretty face" that was ostensibly worsened by her personality. Elliot once called her "bug-eyed", although this statement may well have been influenced by their enmity at the time. Amy also seemed to greatly resemble her late aunt Dalia, as Elliot initially thought it was a younger version of her depicted in Dalia's portrait. Amy had an extremely serious and moody resting face, so much so to the extent that Callum told her she should smile more. It should be noted that he preceded this statement by affirming that she was "pretty" — a surprisingly soft observation as Callum was prone to making more glib comments about the girls that interested him. During her first five years of school Amy maintained a relatively composed look, using cosmetic products in abundance as well as Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten her hair nearly everyday; a combination of this and emotional stress later led to parts of her hair falling out. In her sixth year, when surrounding hardships began to take their toll on her, Amy's smug countenance was lost and she appeared quite worn. After being discovered alone in her home, she was extremely bruised and battered, somehow a "smaller version of herself". She also had circular scars on her wrists implied to be burn marks, often wearing bracelets in order to conceal them. As of the end of her sixth year, she began wearing less makeup and sporting her hair naturally curly again, marking a possible advance in her confidence. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: * Dark Arts: * Pyrotechnics: * Potions: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * Duelling: * Physical strength: * History of Magic: * Transfiguration: * Charms: * Arithmancy: * Magical Theory: * Apparition: * Quidditch: * Multilinguist: * Acting: * Charisma: * Leadership skills: * Teaching skills: * Love: Possessions * Hawthorn wand: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Greg Jordan Archie Jordan Husband and daughter Elliot Potter Nieces and nephews Callum Cridden Ivory Cauldwell Thomas Fletcher Aggie Dewkes Cassius Gravesworth Verbena Rawkes Noah Hilliard Hogwarts staff Other students Antonela Buga Quint family Etymology Amelia is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning ''"bitter", ''which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy's theme song was Out of It by Fallulah. * Amy's specialised soundtrack, titled gold up in my teeth, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Amy main.png Amy2.JPG Amy.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy 13.jpg Amy_09.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy7.jpg Amy_11.jpg Amy 12.jpg Amy_18.jpg Amy_16.jpg Adult_Amy 3.jpg|Amy as an adult Adult_Amy_10.jpg Adult_Amy_9.gif Adult_Amy.jpg Adult_Amy 2.jpg Adult_Amy 4.jpg Adult_Amy_5.jpg Adult_Amy_7.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Amy Jordan's gang Category:Background Characters Category:Bullies Category:Chasers Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Jordan family Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Orphans Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Sign Language Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Socialites Category:S.P.A.D Category:Supremacists Category:Tutors Category:Vance family